1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bindings adapted to retain a boot on a gliding or rolling apparatus, such as a ski, a snowboard, a roller skate, or the like.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Generally speaking, when a user wears flexible boots to operate the apparatus, whether it be a ski, snowboard, or roller skate, e.g. each boot is retained by a binding provided with one or more linkages, such as one or more straps with buckles.
To be able to put on or remove the boot, i.e., to affix the boot to the binding, or to remove it therefrom, each linkage can be opened or closed. Moreover, the length of the linkage can be adjusted.
In general, a linkage includes two bands each attached on a respective side of the binding, as well as a device for tightening the linkage. A manual action on a button, buckle, lever or other member of the device enables the linkage to be opened.
Closing the linkage requires the user to adjust the position of a band with respect to the tightening device, then to introduce the band into the device, and then to reduce the length of the linkage, in particular by means of a lever for driving the band located on the device. To do this, the user generally needs to bend his/her body and lower limbs, and to use both hands.
Therefore, closing the linkage can be an arduous task and a waste of time for the user.
An object of the present invention in particular is to make it easier and quicker to fit a binding provided with linkages.
To this end, a binding adapted to retain a boot on a gliding or rolling apparatus, according to the invention, includes a first lateral flange, a second lateral flange, and at least one linkage connecting the first flange to the second flange, the linkage including a first band that extends from one fastening end to one free end, the fastening end being attached to the first flange, the linkage further including a tightening device attached to the second flange, the tightening device making it possible to adjust the length of the linkage by retaining a portion of the first band in a removable fashion.
An abutment of the binding according to the invention is fixed to the first band toward the free end of the band, so as to be located on the other side of the tightening device with respect to the fastening end of the band, thus preventing a separation of the first band and of the tightening device.
As a result, the user does not have to adjust the position of the band with respect to the tightening device, then to introduce the band into the device. He/She must only adjust the length of the linkage, which can be done with only one hand.
Advantageously, the result is that closing the linkage is easy and quick.